1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions of matter and is particularly directed to compositions of matter for use as electrophilic solid propellant gas generator. Specific compositions are described which provide iodine atoms in the exhaust which are capable of quenching electrons generated by solid objects passing through a gaseous media at high velocities and temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solid propellant gas generators have become widely used for a multiplicity of purposes and several types of solid propellant gas generators have been designed for quenching electrons. Specifically, solid propellants heavily loaded with tungsten, molybdenum, rhenium or vanadium metal and oxidized with ammonium perchlorate generate gaseous metal-oxide-hydroxide products which are capable of attaching electrons. A typical example could be derived from tungsten in which case the electrophilic species is H.sub.2 WO.sub.4 gas.
Unfortunately, as the temperature of the gaseous media containing the undesirable electrons is raised above 2500.degree. K., the ability of the metal-oxide-hydroxide compounds to attach the electrons is severely degraded.